Purest Heart, Darkest Blood
by Maejirase
Summary: Trinity is a hybrid of the magical worlds two most powerful clans. Now, she is the last of the clan. This year fourth year at Hogwarts something is going to change. Her life will take a new turn, changing three other people's lives along too. Harry/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own, however, Trinity Hakumei, Ara (Firenze's daughter), Trinity's pets (Mei [cat], Kossori [snake], and Anya [owl]), and the Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu clans in the story.**

**Enjoy! My first Harry Potter FanFic. Comments and criticism are welcomed also!**

**

* * *

**

**Purest Heart Darkest Blood**

**Prologue**

Years ago, two clans both of great power of two different species of the magical realm united to form the ultimate clan and hybrid species. The moonlight vampires and the sunlight elves took vows of the unification of the two most legendary clans, the moonlight vampire clan, Tsukuyomi, and the sunlight elven clan, Amaterasu. With this unification they hoped that it would insure their survival in the future since both of their clans and species were dwindling due to the attacks from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The clan members of Tsukuyomi took their choices in mates in the Amaterasu clan. After choosing them, they bit them to make them vampiric elves but the head master vampire, Vladimir, chose the head mistress elf, Aleera, to be his mate and bride. Instead of biting her as the rest of his clan members did, he wedded her and together they were the first in their united clan, now called Hakumei, to give birth to a hybrid of the two clans; half vampire and half elf. The crossbreed came or will be called Lamiayousei /Lamsei meaning "vampire elf".

Vladimir and Aleera looked upon their newly born daughter and named her Trinity. She grew fast and soon, a month or so being born, had almost the same intelligence level as her mother and father and the body of a young four year old. Vladimir and Aleera knew that Trinity was meant to be something great in the world. The newly formed clan watched over her and protected her with their lives. Not many outsiders knew about the hybrid except for a few wizards. One was Professor Albus Dumbledore, who knew due to the fact he let them reside in the Forbidden Forest by Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord Voldemort, who had spies within the forest that gave him news of the hybrid.

Dumbledore would visit the Hakumei clan often when all was well at the school. He grew fond of Vladimir and Aleera's daughter. Trinity soon became a granddaughter to him and she soon thought of him as a grandfather.

One day, though, everything changed. Voldemort came looking for the child. But she was not with the clan that day; she was with Dumbledore at the castle. Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed every vampire and elf they found; none were left alive. The creatures of the forest heard and saw it. A centaur named Firenze went to the castle and reported the incident to Dumbledore. When the news was reported, Dumbledore took action and kept Trinity under his protection at all times. Trinity lived in the castle until she was of age when she could go to the classes within the school.

Trinity, since the day her clan was wiped out and heard that Voldemort was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived, has remained silent, rarely showing any emotion, and kept mainly to herself. She only spoke to her teachers. But something changed at the end of the first year when, Harry Potter was there. When Professor Quirrel was defeated with the Dark Lord apart of him, Trinity became slightly opened. Though no one made any attempted to be friend her. She was classified apart from everyone. She showed up for her classes only; never at any of the meals or events. She had her own dorm in the Gryffindor house; it was above the girl's dormitories. She had a black cat named Mei, a garter snake named Kossori, and a barn owl with unusual black feathers and a pale moonlight face named Anya.

Everyone knew she was different and for that were slightly hostile toward her. Trinity had only one friend, aside from her pets. Her name was Ara and she was Firenze's daughter, so she too was a centaur. Trinity comes out to see Ara almost every night to tell her of her day in the class. Trinity trusts Ara with everything she tells her. Ara knows Trinities deepest secrets that few others knew about. Speaking of secrets, secrets were the other reason no one like Trinity much. Of course Trinity's blood drinking was the most kept, but two others were markings and wings. Trinity's body was covered in her clan's tribal markings that were meant to help her and one particular set of markings that are black wings. These are special and are able to be summoned to be used at anytime. Trinity uses the black raven wings often during summer vacation when no one is around to see her, and when she trains a night in the Forbidden Forest with Ara and her father. Trinity has specially made clothing that has holes for her wings to go through. Trinity's other tribal tattoos are delicate and bold. They appear on her arms until the top of her hands, legs covering her feet, torso, and lower back beneath her wings.

* * *

Our story starts during the fourth year at Hogwarts before the students arrive at the school for the school year.


	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Songs "Mother Earth" and "It's the Fear" that are mentioned in here are owned by Within Temptation. I do not take credit for the amzing music they play and/or create. I do own, however, Trinity Hakumei, Ara (Firenze's daughter), Trinity's pets (Mei [cat], Kossori [snake], and Anya [owl]), and the Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu clans in the story. **

**Enjoy! The first chapter! Comments and criticisms are welcomed also!**

**Words to know:**

**Ojiisan **- grandfather

**Mago** - grandchild

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**First Meetings**

_They disliked and distrusted her before they even knew her._

_How come someone terribly disliked, be accepted by the most prestige of the class?_

* * *

"Trinity, it's time for you to get up! Otherwise, you're going to get to the station late," Professor McGonagall announced from the bottom of the Gryffindor common room's stairwell.

I groaned from my bed and got up. Mei came onto the bed and rubbed up against me. I petted her quickly before moving out of the bed finally and over to the closet to grab my school uniform. I then proceeded downstairs to eat and then shower. Upon arriving downstairs in the common room, I walked over the table that held my breakfast; a giant goblet of crimson blood. I drank it quickly and then ran off into the bathrooms to get showered and dressed. As I showered and washed up, I gently traced the markings that ran across my arms. I sighed as memories flashed in my head. I shook my head, ridding my mind of some the deadly memories. I soon was done and dressed myself in the Gryffindor uniform. I brushed out my long sable hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. Erie dark emerald green sparkled in my eyes; lightly tanned skin burned onto my skin forever, a perfect symmetrical face reflected from the left side of my face to the right.

I rushed back into the common room to grab my black leather trench coat, my sable iPod, Mei, and my Rowan wand. I ran out from behind the portrait, climbed over the rail to the moving staircases and jumped to the ground floor. I landed a few feet in front of Professor McGonagall. I set Mei on the ground and stood up. I put my trench coat on, put my iPod in my right pocket, and stuck my wand in the wand sheath I had around my waist.

"Trinity, what have I told you about jumping?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Umm, it's dangerous?" I replied questioningly.

"Close enough," McGonagall sighed heavily before saying, "Alright, let's go so you can get on that train."

"Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall walked past me and towards the grand school doors. I followed behind her quietly and Mei followed along side me. The doors opened and sunlight poured in through the opening. The sunlight caressed my cheeks gentle. I stopped and grinned slightly. I always felt better when I was outside and not stuck in the castle. I looked around and found the professor heading down to the train depot. I briskly caught up to McGonagall before we got to the station.

The train was already in the station waiting for me to get on to go get the other students from platform 9 ¾. Professor McGonagall stopped and turned toward me.

"Well, it seems we've made it in time, Trinity," the professor stated.

"Yes, it seems that way," I replied looking up and down the length of the train.

"I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah… in about 5 hours."

I turned to the professor and hugged her. She hugged back motherly. I then turned, with Mei at my side, and walked down to the 13th car and got into the train. I waved to McGonagall before I disappeared into the enchanted steam train. She waved back and then headed back to the castle. I walked farther into the car and went into the 13th berth of the car to sit down. Few moments after I was seated the train started to slowly move out of the station. Soon, it was speeding down the tracks towards its next destination; Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

* * *

Two Hours Later

The steam train finally pulled into the train station. The trip had been long, quiet, and lonely, which was the reason why I brought Mei with me, so I could have company. But I really was going to miss the quietness; I always did when the students were on board. I looked though the spotless window and gazed at the chatty students. Some were talking to friends they haven't seen since last year and some were hugging their parents since it was their first year. Emotions were on everyone's face. Happiness was thick in the air as thick as the steam from the train.

The students soon started to board the train cars. The Hogwarts students first filled in the front cars before reluctantly moving into the back cars. I sighed. It was the same game year after year. I put the earphones to my iPod in my ears and played '_Mother Earth'_ by _Within Temptation_.

'Oh well, this year is going to be fun though,' I smirked at the thought. It was going to be quite a year.

There was a knocked at the door. I turned around slightly stunned. Nobody has ever done that before. I looked at the sliding door and found three familiar faces; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter from the same house as me. They were whispering amongst themselves keeping it quiet so I couldn't hear but being a Lamsei that was impossible even with music playing.

"Hermione! What are you doing? I'm sure there is another compartment that we can get in," Ron whispered harshly.

"Ron, she's from the same house. She's not going to kill us," Hermione retorted quietly.

I turned to look back out the window and chuckle extremely quietly to myself, 'No, I wouldn't kill you… but I could.'

"Who is she? I've never seen her before," Harry interrupted.

"You don't know who she is?" Ron questioned in disbelief, "Her name's, Trinity Hakumei, and from what I heard from my brothers, she's a vampire."

"Ron, that's ridiculous. Do you think that Professor Dumbledore would let a vampire into the school?" Hermione darkly questioned him

"Ah, no…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about her. She's fine. And you really shouldn't take everything your brothers say to heart."

"Fine," Ron sighed in defeated.

Hermione turned and knocked again on the door. I faced towards them again and turned my music down a bit.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione asked conscientiously.

"No, not at all," I replied smiling gently.

Hermione smiled back and walked in with the two boys trailing behind her. Hermione sat down in front of me; she then made a gesture towards the opened spot next to her and I. Ron gave her 'you-got-to-be-kidding-look'. She sighed and moved next to me. Harry then sat down in front of me and Ron sat next to him.

"Sorry 'bout Ron's just…" Hermione began.

"Unsure me of…It's okay… No offence taken. I understand," I finished before her.

"How'd you know?" Ron inquired his mind going right back to what his brothers said about me being a vampire.

"You express it on your face," I replied while gesturing towards him. His cheeks tinted a little in embarrassment.

"Excuse my manners, but I don't think I've ever fully introduced myself to you guys before," I stated reaching my hand toward Hermione, "I'm Trinity Hakumei."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she replied shaking my hand and then farther introduced me to the other two, "This is Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said shaking my hand also.

Ron just nodded and I returned it with the same gesture. The train bolted forward slightly and moved out of the station and headed back towards Hogwarts.

Mei came running from the hallway of the car and bounded up into my lap.

"Took you long enough," I stated petting Mei.

"That's your cat?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"She's very pretty. What's her name?" Hermione inquired farther as she reached out and petted Mei.

"Mei," I replied quietly as my cat started to purr quietly and walk over to Hermione to be petted for the rest of the trip. I smirk slightly, turned my music up as _'It's the Fear'_ by _Within Temptation_ started to play, and went back to watching the scenery pass in front of the window of the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then talked amongst themselves again.

"I told you. She's fine."

"Whatever, Hermione, I still have my suspicions."

"Oh, Ron, you're just paranoid."

"So?"

"Never mind."

The rest of the trip was quiet for the most part. They talked between themselves here and there. Ron and Harry got up to get something to eat from the treat trolley. Harry wrote a letter to Sirius Black telling him about his scar bothering him, about a dream, and what happened at the World Quidditch Tournament then sent his pet snowy white owl, Hedwig, to go give it to Sirius. I flinched slightly when he was replying the scene in his mind. The scenery started to change. Every so often, I would see centaurs in the forest but nothing else. The sky darkened and the moon and stars came out; the moon shining palely down and the stars twinkling brightly in the sky.

Finally, the train pulled into Hogwarts Station. Everyone boarded off the train and headed towards the castle. I was one of the last ones to get off along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I breathed in the fresh air, but I caught a different scent. The three friends headed towards the castle; I hung back, with Mei at my side, to head towards the Forbidden Forest. As I walked in the forest's direction, Hermione noticed that I was gone and shouted for me. I stopped and debated to myself to answer or continue my journey to quench my thirst for curiosity. But Dumbledore's words rung through my head and I was thrown back into to a flashback.

* * *

"_Please, Trinity, try to make friends this coming year. It pains me to see you lonely," Dumbledore spoke softly to me in his office as the students left for home for the summer._

"_I try, __**Ojiisan**__. I really do try, but everyone already has fears about me before I can even try to get to know them," I replied quietly._

"_I know, my __**Mago**__. Just remember, if you get the chance… Go for it because it maybe the only one you get."_

"_Alright, Ojiisan, I will."_

* * *

I grinned, "Fine, I will try it, Ojiisan." I then turned from my original plan of action and headed towards the gang, but I stopped before I got in eye of them and turned back towards the forest and looked. I saw a flash of flaming red hair in the shadowy forestry. I smirked at Ara and said to her telepathically, "Sorry, Ara! I'll come out later tonight. Dumbledore said if I had a chance at making more friends that I should take it."

"Not a problem, Trin. I understand. Dumbledore mentioned something about you to me. So, go ahead. Besides I'm still your number one best friend!" Ara replied back telepathically.

"No doubt about that, Ara. No doubt about that. I'll talk and see you later then. Bye!"

"Yupe! Bye!"

I faced back towards the castles direction and continued to walking towards it and my, hopefully, newfound friends.

"I'm coming Hermione!" I shouted to assure her. When I reached them, I nodded and then we headed towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 2: Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own Trinity and other extra characters that are not part of the original Harry Potter series.

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter... I hope you enjoy it!

Maejirase

**Note:** There is no forgein lanuage in the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Triwizard Tournament**

_Guests from other schools come to show off their stuff but is it enough?_

* * *

We arrived at the castle and watched two new schools come in. One came in by sea and the other by air. 'And we came by land…Land, air, and sea…Interesting,' I mused to myself.

Everyone was intrigued and fascinated by the appearance of the new arrivals. I sighed heavily and walked past everyone to head up to the dormitories.

"Trinity!" shouted a voice.

"Yes?" I asked turning around to find the owner of the voice right behind me.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I was going to put my stuff in the dormitory."

She looked at my outfit and at my "extra" items. "No," she commanded, "You don't have that much stuff with you. You're staying with us."

I sighed and knew I wasn't going to be able to get away. So, I followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry into the Great Hall. We sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the Sorting Hat to sort out the new years into the houses. Needless to say I was bored out of my mind. Finally, the hat was done singing and sorting. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the antique podium. The voices in the hall quieted only a little.

"Now, that I have your attention. I would like to inform you that this year it will not just be home for you but for very special guests as well. For Hogwarts has been chosen to," Dumbledore started out but was interrupted as Mr. Filch, who came running up the isle in a suit. It was a strange sight. I think this is the first time I've ever seen Filch dressed up. Aside that, Filch ran up to Dumbledore and whispered to him a few things. Dumbledore nodded and told Filch to tell them to wait. I knew we were expecting visitors this year for the Triwizard Tournament, but I wasn't sure where they would be coming from. Mr. Filch strangely ran back to the hall doors to inform the guests. Dumbledore than continued as if never interrupted.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore began while students whispered excitedly to one another, "For those who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a student is selected to compete.

"Let me be clear," he stated with foreshadowed warning, "If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say… These contests are not for the faint of heart. But more of that later," he added cheerfully, "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their head mistress, Madame Maxime."

The entry doors opened to reveal several girls in pale blue school uniform attire, which consisted of slightly tilted hats, mid-thigh long-sleeved dresses, shoulder capes, and close-toed strap heel shoes. Everyone turned to face them as they came strutting down the isle. They stopped mid way, sighed graceful while doing an over exaggeration it with their arms, and continued the rest of the way with a preppy skip-trot until they reached where Dumbledore stood. They then stopped sighed again but this time doing a charm to summon shimmering blue butterflies. I restrained myself from leaving and or gagging at the sight. Though, I did chuckle when Ron said bloody hell. Because I knew exactly what he was referring to… the girl's asses. The girls parted to the two sides of the front of the room as their mistress, Madam Maxime came up the isle in a general normal walk. Seamus Finnigan made the comment that she was big. It makes you wonder if he's ever seen a half-giant before, which he has but that's if he's been smart enough to remember and figure it out.

When Madam made it to the front, everyone stood up and proceeded with the normal clapping, whistling, and shouting of welcome to the Beauxbaton ladies. Dumbledore kissed Maxime's hand and then instructed for silence. Once everyone quieted down he began saying, "And our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

Again, everyone turned around to see who was coming. Through the doorway came well built boys with, what looked to me, nomadic clothing. Simple earth brown long-sleeved sweaters and pants, leathers belts with an ornate buckle, wooden staves (made up of the Pedunculate oak tree, the native tree of Bulgarian), and black leather boots were worn. Some even had on fur trench coats and fur hats. The boys came in and showed off with fancy staff magic moves. Pound the ground with sparks appearing with each pound, switch staff to other hand while creating an illusion to make it seem either in slow motion or fast motion, twirl the staff, pound it again, and start it over again. They came up the isle did some more pounding. Then they ran up the isle to do some ritual dance at the front. One guy was sort of break dancing in the middle up at the front. I thought it was stranger than the Beauxbatons entrance show. The high master walked up the isle with a single student, Victor Krum. As soon he appeared, everyone was in a whispering fit at the fact that the great Krum was at Hogwarts. Some were too dumbfounded, such as Ron, while others denied it was him. The ritual finally ended when the dancers up front did an impressive flaming fire summon of a phoenix… One thought that came into my head was 'major suck ups'.

Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore with a hug and saying "Albus." Dumbledore responded back with a hug and "Igor". Dumbledore than announced that it was time to eat. The student guests seated themselves at the empty spare tables, while the teachers retired to the head table. The tables then filled with food and everyone ate. Ron dug into to the chicken and pudding, Hermione grabbed some ham and potatoes with gravy, Harry took a little from everything, and I ate chicken and dessert. While everyone had to fill their own glasses mine was already filled with a crimson beverage. Hermione glanced at my glass and then at me when I grabbed it and start to drink from it. She then asked, "What type of juice is that, Trinity?"

Ron glanced at my glass and his eyes went wide-eyed slightly and gave Hermione 'my-brothers-are-right-look', which she ignored. "It's pure cherry juice," I lied casually, "I'm allergic to pumpkin juice, which is what they normally serve. So, they give me cherry juice instead. It's extremely tart but it's better than nothing. Would you like to try?"

"No, I'm not a big fan of cherry juice, but thanks anyway," She replied back, while giving Ron a 'see-nothing-wrong-and-don't-believe-your-brothers-look'. Dinner continued with much talk about the new guests from France and Bulgaria.

A little while later, Dumbledore stood up from behind the table and walked back to the podium area once again. Four men came in carrying a large gold gilded miniature edifice. They placed it in front of the podium. Dumbledore walked up to it and said, "Your attention, please!" The room grew quiet. The tension and excitement slowly built with each passing moment.

"I'd like to say a few words," Dumbledore started out, "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks… Three extremely dangerous tasks."

The Weasley twins both simultaneously at that moment commented, "Wicked." I grinned; excitement was growing all around the room. I had read up on the Triwizard Tournament and it was banned due to the deaths that occurred frequently during the tournament. The Ministry wanted to start it up again and finally did so but on one condition; an age limit was going to be enforced. I was going to enter in the contest; I knew what the age limit going to be and that was no problem for me.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule," Dumbledore continued, but behind him the side door opened to reveal a new face; one that I've seen only a few times, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, "To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

A man stood up from the head table and made his way to where Dumbledore was standing. He wore a dull black-ish gray suit with slicked back greased salt and pepper hair. He also had a very short and slanted moustache on. The lightning then crackled threateningly above us. Mr. Crouch ducked down to avoid getting zapped by the storm. The headmaster looked slightly stunned that the lightning was acting this way. The students were getting nervous and restless in their seats. I glanced up at the ceiling and saw the lightning streak and dance across the night sky. Beautiful and frightening at the same time. I was pretty sure that if it didn't clear up, there was not going to be any late night flight for me. The thunder crackled louder, lightning flashed more, and the rain appeared to come down heavier. The sky then grew dark but at the center gave a very dangerous looking light to it. Before the storm could bring down any retribution upon the students, Alastor Moody fired a spell into the sky to break up the storm. Everyone turned to see who the new comer was. Ron was shocked.

"Bloody hell. That's Mad-eye Moody," Ron whispered.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione questioned.

"The one and only," I said, watching Moody walk in more.

"Auror?" Dean Thomas asked slightly confused.

"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him," Ron informed, "He's suppose to be as mad as a hatter, though, these days." Moody came in; slowly hobbling in. He clutched his staff but it didn't seem to help much. The teachers stared at him with various emotions and expressions ranging from astonishment to fear to curiosity. He made his way over to Dumbledore, taking in the surroundings and its students. Once reaching Dumbledore, they exchanged greetings and split again. Dumbledore returned to the ornate tower and Moody to the side, where he pulled out ivory iron-maiden looking flask and took a swig out of it before putting it away.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Finnigan asked curiously. Everyone still had their eyes on him.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice," Harry replied. Moody turned his back to the wall, shook a bit, and resumed to watch everyone. Mr. Crouch and Dumbledore moved to the front of the golden tower. Everyone's eyes were on him now. He stood there for a moment to mull over his speech then began, "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

With those words spoken, the student body burst out rebuking him. Many saying it was rubbish and that the Ministry had no idea what they were doing. For a moment, I thought someone was going to start a food fight due to the ire that had now replaced the excitement and curiosity. But much to my relief and before anything could happen; Dumbledore came forward next to Mr. Crouch and exclaimed, "Silence!"

Once again the students went quiet. Dumbledore stood next the fixture, flicked his wand at it, and all eyes were upon it as the gold melted down before them to see. Once the gold had disappeared, it revealed the Goblet of Fire. A magical object resembling a giant stone goblet on a tall base, which ignited itself and from the top the goblet, flames of midnight blue and pale moonlight dance and flickered. Most of the students were either gaping at it, grinning from ear to ear, or mystified by it.

"The Goblet of Fire," after a moment for everyone to take it in, Dumbledore announced, "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name on a slip on parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. For if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment on, the Triwizard Tournament has begun. And with that said it's time for everyone to retire for the night."

With a groan, students got up and exited the hall doors. Before I left the room, I finished my drink, glanced at the Goblet of Fire, and then glanced up at the sky. It was raining outside again. I sighed heavily then followed the rest of the crowd to the dorms.

In the Gryffindor common room, it was alive and buzzing with chat and excitement. Girls were giggling about the tournament and guys were talking about trying out for it, though some were disappointed that they couldn't enter the tournament. The Wesley twins, Fred and George, were talking and looking over a potions book. I had a feeling that could only mean one thing; they were going to find a way to enter one way or another. I giggled then yawned. It had been along day on the train. I was going to bed and no one was going to stop me. I made my way up to my room above the girls' dormitory. I stripped out of the uniform and slipped into my pajamas, crawled into my bed, and went to sleep.


	4. Well

Cause we all love hearing this news.

But I'm going to be re-writing "Darkest Blood, Purest Heart" and "Earth's Forgotten Angel" because they need to be redone. Where I was going with both of them at the time was in the mind of a teenager who didn't want to seem powerless and just wanted to write and angst a bit. And as I've reread them – I shudder now. One story had a "Mary-Sue" character as someone pointed out and the other had character overload in the beginning that would've died in the next chapter or two… yeah not my brightest idea. ^^T So, I'll be redoing them for that purpose and hope to get something out for you guys soon.

Love, hate, complain – not gonna care here but wanted to let you guys and gals now.

Lark


End file.
